Vampire in Ponyville
by jhilton0907
Summary: Twilight is planning a surprise party for Celestia, but her plans may be ruined when Spike witnesses a vampire hypnotizing Rarity. Can Twilight and Spike stop the vampire before all of Ponyville falls under the vampire's control. Based on a image I did on Deviantart.


Chapter One - Beauty Enslaved

**Ok, here is my first official story for My Little Pony. I did stories for Rio and Alpha and Omega. I also have an epic crossover story based on the Walking Dead called Apocalypse, it's a crossover of Aloha and Omega, Rio, My Little Pony and a bunch of other movies. It's a huge crossover and being split into five parts, each part being a season of the Walking Dead. Now before I begin, this is a written story for an image I've done on Deviantart. You can view it on there, if you want to know more about it, feel free to ask me. Now, enjoy the story. My OC for this story is named Tyler aka The Master, his fur coat is pale white with black eyes, but his eyes glows red when using his hypnotic gaze.**

**Spike's POV**

The moon was out and shining upon the town of Ponyville.

I sat on the edge of my window, just staring at the moon.

All that was on my mind was a certain pony... the beautiful white unicorn named Rarity.

She was one of a kind, everything about her was perfect and each moment I spent with her, I fall even more in love with her.

I know it seems strange for someone like me to like someone like her, but I don't care.

The stars were now coming out, sparkling in the night sky.

They were so beautiful, and I even think that Rarity was a star once, but she fell from the heavens, like an angel or something.

If Rarity was a fallen angel, then who would have caught her, maybe it was me or maybe it was a pony who was more worthy of her presence

I continued to stare at the stars, thinking about how Rarity's azure colored eyes would glow in the night, adding more to her timeless beauty.

But the more I looked at the stars, the more I imagine Rarity's coat doing the same.

My biggest dream was to fall asleep next to her, feeling her soft fur coat against mine, falling asleep to the sound of her heart beat

She is my best friend, but as I think of it, everyone here is my best friend, they are like family to me, and I feel like it's my responsibility to protect them, like Twilight was protective of me.

Me and Twilight were best friends for a while, way before I met Rarity.

I enjoyed being Twilight's assistant and during our earlier days, we gotten closer and told secrets that we never told anyone.

As Twilight grew up, our friendship remain strong, even when things gone bad.

I'll always remembered the day we came into this beautiful town, it was a place I can see myself growing old in

The first time we met Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy calling me cute made the day better, but it was better when we met Rarity..

She was amazing when I first saw her, but she was always amazing.

Since then, I recorded everything I've done with her, and the list keeps getting longer.

Now, my feelings can't be hidden anymore, my love for her is growing at an fast pace

I turned my head and saw a note I left for myself.

It read 'Go get her, tell her how you truly felt.'

Beneath the note, was a picture of me and Rarity, but Rarity wasn't staring at the camera like I was, she was staring at me, with a smile on her face.

I took the picture and looked at it, studying her face.

"Oh Rarity, I can't wait to finally tell you how I truly feel, hope you feel the same way I do," I said, putting the picture down, "Even if you don't feel the same way, I will always be there for you."

I looked at the note and decided that tomorrow, I'll tell her... I would do it tonight, but it's late and she's sleeping.

She deserves her beauty sleep and I should get some, too.

"Good night Rarity... hope you sleep well tonight and see you in the morning," I said, kissing the picture of Rarity and getting into bed.

**Outside of Ponyville, near an abandoned cave - Tyler's POV**

It's been a week since I came into this pathetic town, and she still hasn't showed up.

There hasn't been a good ponies to drink from, but now, I need to drink from someone before I die from thirst.

Then I spot six ponies, 2 of them were unicorns, 2 of them were pegasuses, and the other 2 were just normal ponies.

The white unicorn with azure color eyes

She looked so yummy to drink from, and I hope she is just as good as she looks.

Then there's the pink one, she looked just as good as the light grey one, and then there's the light mulberry one, such beauty in her.

In fact, all of them are beautiful, and soon, they will be my victims, but I want the white one.

Last night, I followed her without anyone seeing me and snuck into her home at the Carousel Boutique, where I was overwhelmed by her mesmerizing scent.

Her home was beautiful, just like her and I could tell she worked hard at it.

If she can do this, then maybe she can turn my crappy cave into a palace fit for a king, like me.

I grabbed some of her stuff in hopes of luring her to me.

She was not just going to be my next victim, but a perfect candidate for enslavement.

Over time, I developed powerful abilities like mind control, which I can use if I had someone hypnotized by my gaze.

"Once she's mine, I will be unstoppable... and then, those ponies who did this to me will know my name!" I said, as I began to hit my head in a psychotic manner, growling a bit.

Ever since that group of ponies left me for dead, I was bit by a vampire and transformed into a monster.

I am a monster, a pony's worst nightmare

Everyone calls me Sadistic, Evil, and many times, crazy.

I've seen many things in my life, like my death and rebirth as a vampire, to my entire town being massacred by me, to witnessing the fall of King Sombra from mighty king to dark ruler.

All these things added more to my dark nature and inside me, a greater darkness is about to be released.

Like my inner demons are coming out and taking complete hold of my life.

But I like this, I enjoy being evil and it brings me great joy.

If Ponyville ends up being massacred by me, at least I'll have those six ponies under my control.

There was one problem, the dragon that was with them.

It was rumored that they can detect a vampire like myself, if that's true, then I'll need to make my move away from that dragon.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes!" A voice said, as I turned to see Discord walking up to me.

I rolled my eyes at my rival, "What are you doing here! This is my lair! And you dare venture into a Vampire's lair!"

"I'm not scared of you freak... I want to know why you are staring at my enemies? Unless, you want to work with me?" Discord said, grinning.

I scoffed at him, "Shut up! I don't need to explain myself to you! I don't need anyone to help me, so leave now before I kill you!"

Discord backed away slowly, "Ok, better leave now if I want to live..."

"On second thought, you seen me so I have to kill you now," I said, walking towards Discord.

"Wait, you said..." Discord said, but I cut him off, "I lied."

I grabbed him and slammed his head against the wall.

He fell to the ground as I stood over him, my fangs enlarged.

"This is the price for coming onto Vampire land," I said, sinking my fangs into Discord's neck, as he screamed for help but it stopped after three minutes.

His life was sucked out as he fell to the ground dead.

His body was twitching as I stared at it, a cold hearted look on my eyes.

My tongue then licked the blood off of my face, a happy grin was plastered on my face, blood staining my mouth.

"Mmm... delicious, life is good again... now, what to do with you," I said, wiping the blood off my mouth and staring at Discord's dead body.

**Spike's Dream - Spike's POV**

I woke up, feeling someone sleeping next to me.

Turning to see who it was, I smiled dreamily as I saw Rarity sleeping peacefully.

Her eyelids seemed to have a shine to them but it was nothing more beautiful then see her peaceful form.

She sighed softly before snuggling closer to me opening her beautiful eyes.

"Morning Rarity..." I said, dreamily.

She looked at me and smiled, "Morning Spikey Wikey, how was your sleep?"

I blushed, thinking about her sleeping next to me, "Well..." I began, noticing that I was on her bed instead of mine.

"What's the matter, is something wrong?" Rarity asked, a little worried.

"I'm in your bed, I thought I was in mine bed..." I said, feeling warm inside.

I looked at Rarity and saw the morning sun shining on Rarity's coat, making her shine.

Time seemed to slow down as I stare into her eyes, bashing her eyes at me.

"I love you Rarity..." I said to myself, but Rarity heard me as she grabbed me and held me close to her.

"I know Spikey Wikey, guess what, I love you, too," Rarity said, kissing me softly

Then she called me her Spikey Wikey before everything went blurry

**End of Dream**

I woke up and looked for Rarity but saw I was in my bed.

Man, that dream was amazing.

Oh, how I want Rarity, but just like every dream I had of her, it was fake.

The sun was already out when I got out of bed

Twilight was no where to be seen but I could hear her outside.

I went outside and saw Twilight talking to Trixie, a unicorn that used to be bad when we all first saw her.

She soon made peace with Twilight and now became good friends with her.

The only annoying fact about her is that she talks in third person most of the time, she's trying to stop that but it always comes out.

"Well, The Great and Apologetic Trixie can make this town the hottest place in Equestria, but it just takes time for someone like me to do it," Trixie said.

"Trixie, you don't need to do that, I just want to do something for Celestia on her birthday... that's all I want your help with?"Twilight said, smiling.

Trixie smiled, "Oh great, I'm an expert for that, besides, what can The Great and Apologetic Trixie can't do... I tell you, nothing... I'll do it because you're my friend and I value my friends."

Twilight smiled, "You're the best Trixie. Remember, Celestia loves surprises and this is my way of paying her back for all she has done for me in the past. Cadance is coming tonight so she can help plan this."

"Wait, what about Shining?" Trixie asked.

"He is going to distract Celestia while she and Luna helps us out on her surprise party. I told Celestia to come here tomorrow night... since we already got a show, then all we have to do is decorate for the party," Twilight said, "And for your name, instead of 'The Great and Apologetic Trixie,' how about, 'The Great and Amazing Trixie!"

Trixie smiled, "That's wonderful! Great name Twilight, The Great and Apologetic Trixie thanks you so much for such an amazing name!"

"I'm glad you love it, we are after all, good friends so why shouldn't I help you?" Twilight said, giving Trixie a hug.

Trixie pulled away and smiled before walking away, leaving Twilight alone.

She looked and saw me standing there.

"Spike, what are you doing there? How much did you hear?" Twilight asked, walking up to me and hugging me softly.

"I heard everything and I think it's very sweet... Celestia will love the party no matter what, and it's amazing how Trixie has befriended you after all she has done." I said.

"She's a nice pony, and all she wants is friends... I don't mind being her friend, I think she might be a good addition to our group... and Rarity is helping Trixie open up her own shop so she can start performing her tricks," Twilight said, looking at me.

I lit up when I heard Rarity, "Nice... and by the way Twilight, today is the day... I'm going to get Rarity and tell her everything..."

Twilight smiled widely, "Really... good luck Spike, you go and get her, and don't worry, if she doesn't feel the same way, we're always there for you."

I smiled at her before hugging her, "Thanks Twilight, you are always so good to me, ever since day one."

She released me from the hug before walking back into the library, leaving me alone.

I decided to search for Rarity, starting at her favorite hangout place.

She wasn't there so I asked around town seeing if they saw here, but got nothing.

After a hour of asking, I finally got where she was, she was taking a walk in the southern part of the woods, where none of us have ever seen.

She must be exploring it today, so I better go to her and tell her my feelings.

I made my way towards the woods, my thoughts were all about Rarity.

**Near the abandoned cave - No One's POV**

Rarity was walking around the southern part of the woods, just enjoying the scenery.

"So far, this morning is going great, got enough beauty sleep, had breakfast with my little sister, and got all beautiful for today. The only thing weird, was that some of my things were missing, most of it was from Spike," Rarity said, "Wonder if I accidentally misplaced them, but I'll find them, I'm very good at finding stuff."

Then she saw the cave and started going near it.

"This is a nice place, wonder what is in there," Rarity said, looking around and then she smiled, "Maybe, there's something nice in there for Celestia..."

She then giggled before entering the cave, only to be followed by Tyler.

"Perfect... all is coming to place, now let's take her," Tyler said, his eyes glowing a bit.

He quietly snuck behind her when she spoke in a cute tone, "Oh, this place could use a girl's touch, maybe I can make another hangout place for the town..."

She then saw some of her stuff in the back of the cave, "Oh, that's where you went, but how did you get here, I wasn't here before."

She then went to her stuff and went through it, making sure everything she was missing was there.

Among them was a diamond necklace she had gotten from Twilight for her birthday, then there was a framed picture of her and Spike that she had gotten from Spike on her birthday

Then there was a scarf Spike gave her, but what Rarity noticed was all of them had dirt on them.

But unknown to her and Tyler, Spike was walking towards to where they were, after hearing that Rarity was up there

Back to Rarity, she quickly grabbed her stuff and placed them on her back and turning, around.

Tyler, who was not ready yet, quickly jumped on the ceiling before jumping behind Rarity who was making her way to the entrance.

His eyes were now fully glowing and he was now walking towards Rarity, on purposely making a noise so she could hear.

Spike, who just arrived behind a tree, saw Rarity walking out of the cave with her stuff on her back, but what he noticed was someone walking up to her with red glowing eyes.

Rarity heard the noise and turned to see the glowing red eyes of Tyler, her eyes going wider.

"Hello there beautiful, how may I help you today," Tyler said, laughing evilly.

Rarity's stuff dropped as her eyes shrunk down, glowing red.

"What... are… … … …" Rarity tried speaking before her mouth hanged open.

Tyler smiled as his horn glowed red, causing Rarity's horn to glow red, triggering his mind control ability.

Spike saw this and glared at Tyler, for what he's doing to Rarity.

"How dare you, who ever you are... no one does that to Rarity, no one," Spike said, glaring at Tyler.

Rarity's mind was completely empty when Tyler began speaking to her in a hypnotic tone.

"Aren't they pretty to look at, can't you think of anything more beautiful than my beautiful hypnotic eyes..." Tyler said, staring deeply into Rarity's eyes.

"… No... they're too... beautiful... can't look away..." Rarity said, her eyes glowing brighter.

"Then don't, just relax and stare into my eyes... everything is fine... keep staring," Tyler said.

Rarity then began speaking in a monotone voice, "Yes... everything is fine... keep staring."

Tyler then made Rarity's horn glow brighter as he spoke again, his eyes locked with Rarity's.

"You're doing great, my sweet unicorn... what's your name, gorgeous, answer to your master," Tyler said, smirking.

"It's... Rarity, master..." Rarity said, her mind being filled with submissive thoughts.

That made Spike even more angrier then he saw the Tyler open his mouth, revealing his fangs.

"Vampire... oh, that is so not happening..." Spike said, then realized he was no match for him, "Crap... if I'm going to take this vampire down, I need help first."

He then saw a large stick and thought about using it as a stake, but he also thought if he tried doing that, then the vampire could easily mesmerized him, too... then all hope is lost.

"I need to plan this carefully, but I promise you this Rarity, I will save you," Spike said, running back to Ponyville in hopes of getting some help.

Back to Rarity and Tyler, Rarity was already being calling Tyler master and he loved hearing that.

"Now Rarity, you must submit yourself to me... your heart and mind are mine now," Tyler said, laughing.

"Yes master... my heart and mind belong to you... I belong to you... forever," Rarity said, her eyes glowing brighter.

Tyler's eyes began glowing brighter as he revealed his vampire fangs, "Good Rarity, will you obey every command I give you."

Rarity nodded as Tyler commanded her to close her eyes, her horn glowing a bright red.

"Listen to every word I say, when I call your name, you will come to me. But when you're around other ponies, you will act like your normal self, but always remember this, obey my every command," Tyler said, finishing the spell he placed on Rarity.

She silently nodded before Tyler pulled her close to him, "Now, are you ready for me to bite you?"

"Yes master," Rarity said, as Tyler sank his teeth into her neck, drinking her blood.

Instead of pain, Rarity felt pleasure from the bite, feeling happy to serve Tyler like this.

After a few minutes of drinking, Tyler pulled away, wiping the blood off of his mouth and Rarity,

Then Rarity blinked a few times before her eyes returned to normal, acting like she was before.

"Huh, where am I?" She said, then saw Tyler standing there and smiled at him, "Hi master, is there something I can do for you."

"Oh nothing right now, just head back to town and if you can, bring some of your delicious friends to me so I can take control of them," Tyler said, smirking.

Rarity's eyes glowed red as she smiled, "Yes master, your wish is my command."

Her eyes then returned to normal as she turned around and picking her stuff up before leaving Tyler alone.

He just smiled as he screamed in joy, "My plan is working perfectly... who can stop me now, I have a unicorn under my control and soon, her friends will be under my control! Tyler is no more, now begins the era of The Master!"

He then let out a evil laugh before descending into the darkness of the cave.

**Twilight's POV**

Things were going great and I can't wait till we surprise Celestia.

I have been doing this every year since I met her, and she has loved every party I threw for her, but since Pinkie Pie became my best friends, we've been throwing some of the best parties ever.

Pinkie Pie was mostly in charge of the games, and since she is totally fun to be around, she'll chose the best games.

Applejack chose to be in charge of the food and I trust her opinions when it comes to the food served at parties.

Fluttershy asked if she can be in charge of the music for the party.

I love every one of them and they all want to do this for Celestia.

It's great when you have excellent friends

When Trixie came back into town, she became good friends with us, and wanted to live here in Ponyville.

We helped her and to pay us back for all our help, she offered to help us with this party.

I was pushed out of my thoughts when Spike came in with an worried look.

"Twilight, I need your help?!" Spike said.

"Sure, what do you need help with," I said, walking towards Spike.

"There's a vampire in the southern part of the woods and he just got Rarity! I couldn't save her because it was just me and this is a vampire, so please help me stop him and save Rarity!" Spike said, looking very worried.

"Vampire... I've heard of them but they are very strong... you sure it got Rarity?" I said, clarifying with Spike.

He nodded as I told him that I will help him but once I we got outside, there was Rarity coming back into town with her stuff on her back.

She looked very normal to me so I went to her and see if she was attacked by any chance.

"Hey Rarity, Spike said a vampire got you today, are you ok?" I asked.

"What? No, I wasn't attacked by a vampire... Spike must be seeing things," Rarity said, confused.

I studied her face, making sure she wasn't lying but she seemed very truthful.

But I was suspicious, vampires could make anyone seem truthful, even when they're under their influence.

I faked a smile at Rarity, "Ok, I'll just have a talk with Spike, then."

"Ok, and be nice to little Spikey Wikey, ok?" Rarity said, winking at Spike.

"I will," I said, walking back to Spike who was watching Rarity carefully.

"She seems fine, but how, she was being hypnotized by that vampire a while ago," Spike said, confused.

I sat next to Spike and patted him on the back, "Something is up and I think vampires are behind it... she seems truthful, but she may be under the vampire's influence.. Spike, can you keep an eye out for this vampire and make sure no one else falls to it."

"I'll try, can't promise, but I'll try... hopefully I can be strong enough to fight a vampire one day," Spike said, sadly.

"Don't worry, you will... I'm here to help you, but just worry about the vampire, I'll worry about Rarity... once we take that vampire out, you will be able to break the spell that's on Rarity... all you need is love," I said, as I got up and followed Rarity, leaving Spike alone.

Whether Rarity was attacked or what, there is a vampire involved and I have to find a way to stop him before he ruins this party, let alone let anyone else, or Celestia fall under it's influence.

**A:N/: How was it? Rarity is being controlled by a vampire now and it's up to Spike to save her. But the question is, who else will fall under the vampire's control? Now, if you're familiar with my stories, then you know what happens next, it's voting time and time to decide the plot of chapter two:**

**A) Spike tries to warn everyone about the vampire**

**B) Rainbow Dash falls under the influence of The Master, after being tricked by Rarity, but Spike witnesses the whole thing and threatens the vampire that he will stop him**

**C) Cadance comes into Ponyville to help Twilight**

**There you go, if I get enough votes, then I'll combine all options for chapter 2. If you enjoyed this story, feel free to check out my other stories on , I have stories for Alpha and Omega and Rio. Well, other than that, have a lovely night. I'll try to update this but I have my other stories to work on, so you just have to be patient until I update. I won't abandon any story I do.**


End file.
